


let’s get to know each other

by Lynn1998 (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A little bit of angst, Also Hunk is pure, Begging, College AU, Fluff and Smut, Keith is awkward, Lotor is an asshole, M/M, Mutual Pinning, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Riding, Strangers to Lovers, Trans Lance, lance is pampered, lotor misgenders Lance fair warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: Keith would never call it a “spank bank” when he was filing away images of Lance bending over tables, but if it looks like a duck, swims like a duck and goes quack like a duck then…Well, it’s probably a fucking duck.





	let’s get to know each other

**Author's Note:**

> Just FYI! Lance’s anatomy will be referred to as growth because when trans men go on T their clitoris grows and is often referred to as a man’s “growth”. That is all! Thank you, and enjoy :D

     Keith didn’t know Lance that well. In fact, he didn’t really know him at all. All Keith knew about Lance was that he was ridiculously attractive and overconfident. Actually, that wasn’t all. He also knew he had a strange affect on Keith that made him say the exact opposite of what he was thinking. For example, whenever he felt the urge to tell Lance how good he looks he would tell him how obnoxiously annoying he was. Because Lance _knew_  how beautiful he was. It was written in his smirk, and it drove Keith mad every time he saw it. Whether he was mad with lust or just mad in general was unknown to him, but there was a high chance it was both.

     The small information Keith gathered about Lance derived from the fact that they had one class together. In that class he learned that they actually had a lot of mutual friends, and that Lance has a really nice butt that he places on every desk when the professor isn’t in. Keith had a programming class with Pidge who knew Lance in high school. Hunk from his math and physics class said he and Lance had been best friends since childhood. Shiro sometimes tutored Lance when he was having troubles with his math homework, and Keith was Shiro’s adoptive little brother. Once they figured out they actually had some connections, they kept “accidentally” looking at each other.

     Well, Keith had been blatantly enjoying the view ever since the semester started. He was actually kinda glad that Shiro convinced him to take the stupid history class, because while it did nothing for his major, it did a lot for his spank bank. He wasn’t one to ogle, but Lance was kind of an exception. He’d never call it a “spank bank” when he was filing away images of Lance bending over tables, but if it looks like a duck, swims like a duck and goes quack like a duck then…

Well, it’s probably a fucking duck.

 

     Anyways, Keith never tried to actually talk to Lance. He told himself he was content with just observing him from a distance while ignoring everything the professor was saying. When Lance started to meet his stares, shame and guilt finally caught up to him. He started to feel gross after whacking it to Lance, and eventually felt too ashamed to even fantasize anymore. Instead he would pout at his crotch and distract himself with like actual porn for once. Even then, his masturbation sessions diminished dramatically. He thought it couldn’t get worse from there, but he was so fucking wrong.

“Keith, right? Lance. Anyways, I missed the homework from last class. You gotta page number for me?”

     That’s right. He started fucking talking to Keith as well. Like that’s exactly what he fucking needs. Keith barely survived their first conversation, and nearly broke his brain in the process. He was flushed and sweaty for the rest of class, and for once kept his eyes on the board. The next time Lance talked to him he still wasn’t over the first time, and he was arguably worse. When he came over a third time he was obviously amused by Keith’s nerves, but didn’t say anything about it. He didn’t need to because it was flashing in neon lights through that fucking smirk. That’s when Keith started to get snarky, and so did the horrible flirting. Now Keith was positive Lance was bending over tables and sitting on every desk near Keith on purpose. He had a way of stretching that made the hair stand on the back of Keith’s neck. His lower tummy exposed and his back arched perfectly. The tiny noise that left his lips before he bit them and flashed a smile in Keith’s direction. He hated it. The spank bank was unwillingly back in business.

     They never hung out outside of class. The furthest they got to out of class contact was swapping Snapchats, but that was mostly for exchanging notes. Mostly. Lance was the kind of person to post something on his story with one person in mind. Usually that person was Keith. He went “underwear shopping” a lot for a college student, and shamelessly posted a picture of every new pair he purchased. Sometimes he’d send an underwear pic to Keith directly, but would follow up with “oops! Meant to post that on my story!” in the chat. Keith would ignore it, but would notice that he never posted it to his story to correct his mistake.

     Keith started to get antsy when the end of the term drew closer. Once it was over he wouldn’t have a class with Lance anymore. He wouldn’t be able to wasted two hours staring at his perfect tanned skin three times a week, and he definitely would miss witnessing his cute little mid-lecture stretches. He’d miss their shy little conversation, and their more-often-than-not petty arguments. Of course he knew he’d definitely miss watching Lance doze off in class and accidentally fall asleep. He snored a little, and it was actually pretty cute.

     Keith never voiced this to anyone. Not even to Shiro. Especially not to Pidge because she would blab to Lance that Keith was crushing on him in an _instant_. Hell, she’d tell him over Snapchat if she knew. He only confided in Hunk, but that was just admitting that he thought Lance was attractive. Knowing that they were best friends and the off chance that Lance would ask if Keith said something about him, he kept Hunks knowledge of Keith’s feelings to a minimum. Hell, he didn’t even tell Shiro. Mostly because he didn’t see him much since he didn’t need tutoring, but also because they don’t live together anymore. Regardless, Keith wouldn’t say much. He was very guarded.

     With that said, he was really surprised when Lance approached him on the last day and proposed that they start hanging out during break. Keith, being Keith, could barely even manage to say yes let alone even think about saying no. Lance had a persuasive nature about him, and Keith needed no persuading. They sat together for the last day of class and had normal conversations as if they were going to come back to class again the next week.

     Winter break was actually enjoyable for once. For the first couple days he did nothing as he expected he would for the next month, but on the third day he was being digitally harassed into jogging across campus to hang out with Lance in his dorm. That was the beginning of the end of their “friendship”. 

     At first it was innocent, just dudes being dudes and all that shit, and then Keith was aggressively reminded how gay he was. Lance was fully dressed  _most_ days that Keith came over. Some days he was in his cute little boxers that looked way tighter in person than over Snapchat, and maybe a teeshirt if he was feeling modest. Although it was truly rare when he would go completely shirtless. Even when he did Keith was only blessed with a five minute view before he threw on the closest ratty teeshirt. Still, the spank bank was always active and scouting when they were alone, and they were alone a lot.

     There was the rare occasion that Lance would come over to Keith’s dorm, but that was only when Lance needed to actually walk somewhere further than his kitchen skin. They’d always play shitty first person shooter games at Keith’s house and end the day with a big burrito from the cafeteria. When they were at Lance’s dorm they usually watched movies, and sometimes Lance would convince Keith to do a face mask with him or to give him a foot massage. The only thing that made Keith say yes to anything Lance wanted was the very subtle _body roll_ he’d do.

     This body roll was best executed on the couch with his feet in Keith’s lap. It would start with his hips and arch his back as it made its way up to expose his neck and show off every part of his body. The second best way he did it was when he’d swivel his hips standing up as if he was starting a groovy dance, but ended up stomping his foot cutely and putting his hands on those hypnotic hips. At the end of the day, Lance could literally move his body in anyway and Keith would eventually give into his antics. He could do a tap dance and Keith would be putting the face mask on himself.

     With the lack of school came the late nights. Sometimes they’d fall asleep on each other, and Keith…well Keith always felt weird when he even saw Lance fall asleep so _close_ to him. More often than not, Lance fell asleep leaning heavily on Keith. He was either clutching his arm for dear life, or he was sprawled out across his lap like it was completely normal for dudes to do that. Sometimes he’d fall asleep in his big comfy chair, and Keith would put a blanket on him before the cold woke him up. Keith wasn’t usually the type of guy to stare at people when they sleep, and he’d argue that he wasn’t _staring_ he was just making sure Lance was okay. Of course that meant indulging in the warmth he felt in his chest and taking in every detail of Lance’s face. He knew he liked more about Lance besides his body, but it was moments like those that made him fear just _how much_ he liked Lance.

“How do you live like this?” Lance asked as he cleaned Keith’s dorm for the third time since break started.

“Easy. I don’t think about it and eventually some neat freak cleans it up for me,” Keith explained. Lance rolled his eyes and dumped Keith’s dirty clothes in the hamper.

“At least you throw your cummy boxers in yourself. I’m not washing those,” Lance announced. Keith sighed.

“I guess that means your a quitter,” he hummed. Lance glared at him and Keith smirked as he looked back from the couch.

“Do you seriously think you can get me to do your laundry by saying that?” He asked.

“Yes,” Keith answered. Lance rolled his eyes and set the basket down. He then plopped down on Keith’s legs and pulled out his phone.

“Hunk wants to hang out,” Lance announced.

“Mmm tell him we’re busy,” Keith said and yawned.

“That’s what we always say. I think they all think we’re fucking every time we say that,” Lance replied. Keith shrugged.

“If he wants to hang out so badly he should come over here. It’s freezing out,” Keith murmured. Lance typed out his message and sent it. A second later they got a reply.

“He said ‘no fucking way not unless you’ve cleaned that shit hole again’. God dammit,” Lance groaned.

“Picky,” Keith mused.

“He’s not picky. It makes sense that he doesn’t wanna come to _your_  dorm,” Lance replied. Keith rolled his eyes.

“No ones making you stay either. We’re not married.” 

     What was he saying? It always kind of annoyed Keith how much everyone complained about his mess. Still, he didn’t want Lance to leave, so why would he suggest that he do? What an idiot. Lance rolled his eyes and tucked away his phone. He then leaned on the couch and gave Keith the most adorable puppy eyes.

“That’s only because you haven’t popped the question, sweetheart,” he teased. Keith sat up.

“Very funny, but seriously. If you don’t like the mess we can go to your dorm. You came over here,” he reminded him. Lance shrugged and looked down. His expression fell with his gaze.

“I…don’t feel like being over there,” Lance said trying to fake some enthusiasm. Keith frowned and moved a little closer.

“Wait, is everything okay?” Keith asked. Lance didn’t respond and turned away. Keith pulled his legs out from under him. “Lance, seriously. Is something up?”

“No…no, I…I’m fine,” Lance lied. Keith frowned.

“Hey, just so you know. You’re fucking awful at lying. Tell me what’s up,” Keith urged. Lance sighed and shrugged. It took him another minute or two before he started talking.

“My ex keeps breaking in,” he murmured. Keith’s stomach dropped.

“What?”

“I mean…he still has his key so it’s technically not ‘breaking in’, but he keeps coming in and…and trying to woe me back,” Lance explained. Keith frowned.

“Is he at your dorm right now?” He asked. Lance sighed and checked the time.

“He usually stays until noon, so he should be giving up right about now…he might even be gone already. He’s not very patient,” Lance went on. “H-He keeps asking to have me back and to ‘let him prove himself’ or whatever bullshit he spews.”

“How pathetic,” Keith scoffed. Lance nodded.

“And…and he keeps sending me flowers, edible arrangements, fucking gift baskets and shit. I always have to dispose of it before I invite you over because it’s all shit and it’s embarrassing,” Lance said.

“I bet. Wow he sounds kinda desperate.”

“I broke up with him because…well because he kept treating me like _this_. Like I’m a fair maiden who’s heart he wants to win, or some bullshit like that. Ever since I told him-“ Lance quickly stopped himself and looked off with wide eyes. Keith frowned.

“Ever since you told him what?” Keith asked.

“Nothing! Uh…” Lance quickly scrambled up to put on his shoes. “…actually I’m pretty sure he’s gone, a-and I’ve got some things to do, so I’ll…” he gave Keith a torn look. “I’ll text you later,” he said before he left.

     Keith sat in silence for a while and spent the rest of his day trying to function without hanging out with Lance. He had become so accustomed to spending every minute of every day with Lance, and now he had a half a day to himself. He looked around his dorm and there was fuck all to do. Like hell he’d actually do his laundry when he knew Lance would probably do it for him if he asked nicely. He only used the same dish every day so there was no need to clean it until he was ready to eat. He wasn’t hungry. The only thing he felt was concern.

     It didn’t take long for Keith to tug on some pants and a pair of boots before trekking across campus in the snow to Lance’s dorm. Something felt off, and he couldn’t just leave things like that. Plus, that was kind of a pussy move to run off like that, so he kinda wanted to call Lance out in his bullshit. When he got inside again he stomped his boots to shake off the snow and immediately made his way to Lance’s apartment. Before he could knock, he noticed the door was cracked open. Then he heard voices.

“Get out of my fucking dorm,” Lance’s voice was distressed, but strong and venomous.

“Baby-“

“Shut up. Get out.”

“Lance, honey, c’mon. We had something special.” Keith assumed the other voice belonged to Lance’s ex.

“Don’t call me that. I want you out of here, and I don’t want you to come back. If you come in my dorm again I’ll call the campus police on you,” Lance threatened.

“Lance-“

“I mean it. I’ll report you too,” Lance went on.

“Sweetheart-“

“I’m not your fucking Sweetheart!” Lance snapped. It was silent for a moment, and then Lance was pacing.

“What happened to us, honey? Did you meet someone new or something?” The bitter ex said.

“Yes!” Lance growled. Then he sighed. “No…maybe?” He muttered the last part more to himself.

“I’ve told you, Lance. They won’t understand you like I do.”

“God, shut the fuck up, Lotor!” He snapped again.

“You know it’s true. A body like yours is special. Delicate. You can’t expect some random guy or, worse, a _girl_  to know how to treat your body right,” Lotor said. Keith frowned. What the fuck kind of bullshit is he talking about?

“You weren’t that good at it either, dipshit,” Lance sighed.

“Really? Remember all those nights you were screaming…shaking…making the most-“

“I faked it. All the fucking time,” Lance interrupted. Lotor was silent for a moment.

“What?” Keith knew he should’ve knocked by then, but his curiosity got the best of him.

“I _faked it_ ,” he hissed. “I faked it because you can’t eat me out for shit, and the closest you got to actually making me fell good when you were inside me was that one time you had to pause and sneeze,” Lance said. Keith turned red and stepped back from the door. Okay. Now might be a good time to stop eavesdropping and start knocking. He took a deep breath and knocked as he opened the door.

“Lance-“ he stopped when he saw a tall man with long white hair standing closest to him. The man’s eyes narrowed on Keith, and he could see how much of an asshole Lotor was just looking at him. Keith raised an eyebrow at him, and then looked to Lance who was kinda freaking out. He shut the door and walked over to Lance.

“W-what are you doing here?” Lance stuttered.

“Lance, what the hell is going on?” Keith asked seriously and low.

“I-“

“C’mon, we were in the middle of a serious discussion,” Lotor interrupted.

“God, shut up, Lotor!” Lance growled.

“You said you thought he’d be gone,” Keith whispered looking the clown up and down and leaning closer. He touched Lance’s arm, and Lance shivered from the melted snow on his sleeve.

“Yeah, I did say that. Clearly, he’s still here,” Lance grumbled. Keith let go of him and crossed his arms looking at Lotor.

“Hey, leave Lance alone. You’re being super fucking creepy,” Keith said. Lotor pulled a disgusted face as he looked Keith up and down.

“God, is _this_  the guy?” He asked. Both Lance and Keith blushed a little.

“W-what guy?” Lance stuttered.

“The fucking _guy_  you run away too when I try and talk to you!” Lotor shouted. Keith instinctively reached back to protect Lance.

“He ‘runs off’ to me because you’re being a creep. Get out of here,” Keith snapped. Lotor noticed Keith’s protective stance and looked at Lance.

“Oh no…”

“What?” Lance grumbled.

“Don’t…don’t tell me…”

“Don’t tell you _what?_ ”

“Don’t fucking tell me that _this_  is the guy you let stick his dick in you,” he said. Keith was bright red. If only.

“You’re such a fucking _asshole_ ,” Lance sighed and stormed past Keith. He started to push Lotor out of the room.

“Wait, Baby-“ he started to resist, but Lance merely kicked him in the crotch. He was taller than Lance, so when he doubled over he fell towards him. Keith quickly helped catch him and shoved him ruthlessly out the door. 

“You dirty fucking _whore!_ ” Lotor growled. He then pushed himself up.”You’re just an overused hole with legs! A fucking joke!” He snarled and tried to push his way back in again. Keith quickly stopped him and tried to close the door. Lotor stopped him and they were caught in a stalemate.

“Just get out of here, dude,” Keith grumbled and tried to push harder. Lotor ignored him and glared at Lance over Keith’s shoulder.

“He won’t know what to do with a freak like you,” he continued. Lance let out a shaky breath.

“God, shut the fuck up,” Keith replied.

“You think you can? That fucking _slut_ is so envious of my dick she tried to bite it off me once!” He snapped.

”She?”

     Keith looked at Lotor with wide eyes. Lance was completely silent, but Keith was too transfixed on the asshole in front of him to look back and check on him. Then he kicked Lotor in the shins and successfully got his hands off the door.

“You’re disgusting,” he said before shutting the door.

     The moment the door shut Lance was pacing again. Keith watched him walk back and forth with his hand trembling over his mouth. In fact his entire body was shaking by then. He was looking down, but Keith could clearly see the tears gathering in his lashes. It was silent between them for a while before Keith tried to move closer. Lance immediately stopped and moved away from Keith. His eyes were red and wet, and when he opened his mouth to breath his lips were dry.

“Lance-“

“It’s not true,” he croaked. Keith frowned. “‘T’s not true…” he muttered again. Keith stepped forward again and Lance tried to stay still.

“What’s not true?” Keith whispered. Lance shook his head.

“He…he shouldn’t have…”

“I know.”

“I’m not…” Lance looked at Keith with pleading eyes. “I wish I wasn’t,” he breathed. Keith’s eyebrows pinched.

“You…wish you weren’t what?” He asked carefully. He gently reached out for Lance’s arm, and a sob ripped from his throat.

“Tr…tran-“

“You dont have to say it,” Keith said and carefully took both of Lance’s hands in his.

“I am…God, he’s right-“

“Lance, I understand what you’re trying to say, but he is not right,” Keith’s voice was clear and cutting. Lance blinked at him. “He did something that he should’ve never done. He used your trust against you and that’s now right. _He’s_ not right,” he said. Lance sighed.

“Keith I haven’t been honest with you,” Lance murmured.

“I don’t care,” Keith replied. Lance looked a him, and Keith wiped away the tears rolling down his face.

“But-“

“I don’t care if you’re transgender,” Keith said. Lance let out a heavy breath and pressed his forehead against Keith’s.

“Okay…”

     After downing a glass of water and allowing Keith to guide him to bed, Lance was a little more relaxed. Now only his hands shook when he reached for things, and he seemed to shiver from the low temperature in the dorm. Keith gladly turned up the heat, and when he returned to Lance’s bed he was happy to see his friend wrapped up in the blankets. He sat on the side of the bed.

“How are you feeling?” Keith asked gently. Lance nodded.

“A little better,” he answered. His voice sounded scratchy still.

“That’s good,” Keith smiled and then went to stand up again.

“Wh…where are you going?” Lance asked sitting up. Keith looked at Lance from his awkward half-sitting-half-standing position.

“Uh…I assumed you’d like some alone time,” he replied. Lance frowned and reached for him.

“If you don’t mind…I think…” he trailed off blushing. Keith sat down again. “Y’know…Incase he comes back, a-and it’s still kinda chilly in here, plus, I dunno if I’ll even be able to fall asleep anytime soon…”

“What do you want?” Keith asked. Lance was looking at the sheets and gently rubbed his thumb against Keith’s wrist.

“I’d…feel a lot better if you were under here with me,” he said quietly. Keith blinked, and then instantly toed off his boots. Lance perked up when he noticed Keith crawling on the bed and under the covers. “Oh-“

“Is this good?” Keith asked settling next to him. Lance blushed even deeper and nodded. He slowly laid next to Keith.

“Yeah…” he touched Keith’s bicep, and couldn’t help but freak out a little internally.

“Do you…feel safer?” Keith asked twiddling his thumbs on his stomach. Lance smiled.

“I feel kinda safe,” he answered. Keith looked at him.

“Is there…uh is there a way I could make you feel…even more safe?” Keith stammered as he noticed skinny tan fingers rubbing his arm.

“Mmm…maybe,” Lance murmured and ran one of his fingers down Keith’s skin. “A strong pair of arms around me always makes me feel kinda protected,” he said pursing his lips and kept his eyes on Keith’s forearm. Keith stayed still.

“Uh…so what should _I_  do?” He asked again. Lance giggled a little and touched Keith’s shoulder.

“Take a guess,” he dared finally looking up st Keith.

“Um…should I…hold you?” He asked. Lance faked a pensive expression and eventually gave a confirming nod.

“I think that might work,” he whispered.

     Keith turned red, but eventually nodded and turned to let Lance slip between his arms. Lance adjusted the blankets as they moved, and was happily nuzzling into Keith’s neck as he did. Keith awkwardly wrapped his arms around Lance’s skinny figure, but eventually relaxed against the warm body in front of him. He took a deep inhale and relished in how _good_  Lance smelled. Which, _no_  he wasn’t _smelling_ him on _purpose_. He was just _breathing_ and by _**breathing**_ he experienced the sweet woody scent of what he assumed was Lance’s cologne. It immediately made Keith melt into him and hold him a little tighter.

“Much better,” Lance hummed and ran his fingers through Keith’s hair.

“Warm,” Keith murmured. Lance nodded and wrapped his arms around Keith as well.

“Yeah…you’re kinda burning up,” Lance teased.

“Says you,” Keith replied. “Feels like I’m hugging a really comfortable heater.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Lance hummed.

     The conversation ended there, and they were soon fast asleep at two pm. When they woke up again it was six pm and dark outside. Lance was the first to wake up, and smiled at how much their position had changed. He was on his back with Keith’s head cradled to his chest. Pale arms were still wrapped around Lance’s midsection, and Keith was well wedged between his legs. He stroked Keith’s hair and hummed as he let his body relax more. Eventually Keith moved too, and nuzzled against Lance’s half exposed stomach. It made Lance’s heart flutter, and he petted Keith’s hair with a little more gentle of a caress.

“Mmm…Lance,” Keith murmured.

“Yeah?” Lance replied.

“Mm…what time?” He asked lazily. Lance looked at his phone on the nightstand and didn’t even try to reach for it past the length of his arm.

“Dunno. Can’t reach my phone,” he answered and went back to petting him. Keith sighed, and begrudgingly pushed himself up. Lance frowned at the lack of warmth the moment Keith got up, and continued to frown as he watched Keith reach for his phone and check the time.

“Christ we slept for four hours,” he said and yawned.

“I’d put it on my list of top five best naps,” Lance hummed watching Keith try to tame his bed head. He chuckled and looked down at the skinny boy.

“What are the other four?” He asked. His voice was raspy, and it made Lance want to hear it more.

“Can’t remember right now. I’m basking in the glow of this one,” he replied and grinned.

“If you cant remember the other ones, wouldn’t that make it the best one?” Keith asked. His smirk was enough to turn Lance on, but his fucking _voice_ was what triggered his infamous subtle body roll. It started in his hips as usually, and soon his neck was stretched and out for Keith’s eyes to devour.

“It could be,” He whispered and kept his back slightly arched. Keith crawled a little closer to his previous position between Lance’s open thighs.

“Yeah?” He hummed.

“Yeah…you should sleep with me more often,” Lance suggested, his own voice dipping to a tone he didn’t use often. Keith smiled and slid his hand down from Lance’s knee to his mid thigh.

“I think you mean nap,” Keith whispered. Lance lifted a brow and tossed his arms over his head.

“Do I?” He whispered back. Keith bit his lip and let his eyes wander to the exposed skin of Lance’s stomach.

“Are you trying to seduce me?” He asked returning his gaze to those hazy blue eyes. Lance hummed and blinked slowly.

“What gave you that idea?” Lance asked and moved his legs up to make a more clear invitation to Keith. He got it, and made his way back between Lance’s legs.

“You’re being kinda obvious,” Keith murmured as he ducked down by his ear. Lance shivered and wrapped his legs around Keith’s waist.

“Maybe I just _really_ wanted to make sure you got the message,” Lance whispered back and arched his back a little.

“What message is that?”

“I want you to fuck me,” Lance said bluntly. Keith pulled back and blushed.

“Oh…Okay, we’re…not beating around the bush anymore,” Keith said. Lance smiled and dug his fingers under Keith’s shirt.

“No. Take off your shirt,” he urged.

     Keith tried to bite back a smile as he followed Lance’s request and pulled off his dark teeshirt. Lance’s hands were instantly on Keith’s chest, and he smiled at the sight, biting his lip. Without thinking, Keith stripped off Lance’s shirt too and looked at the flat chest in front of him. He then reached down to touch his bare skin, and he groaned at the sight in front of him.

     Lance, shirtless and breathing hard underneath him. His face flushed, and his eyes watching Keith closely. That was all it took to make Keith fall and attack his neck with kisses. Lance gasped and sighed perfectly into Keith’s ear, and soon he trailed kisses up to his jaw, and then they were suddenly an inch away from their first real kiss. Navy eyes stopped to stare at Lance. He took in every detail of his face, and cupped his face. Lance couldn’t look away from Keith’s lips.

“Do you think this is a good idea?” Lance whispered. His eyes met Keith’s.

“My answer is gonna be a little biased…” he murmured and then licked his lips. “I’ve wanted you the moment I saw you.”

“You dirty bitch,” Lance grinned. Keith had to bite down on his smile.

“Can you blame me? You’re just so…” he trailed off and pulled Lance closer by his hips. Lance gasped softly and let Keith man-handle him. Lips hovered over his, and Lance felt his heart hiccup. “Fuckable.”

     Their first kiss was better than anything Keith could’ve imagined. Lance’s lips were ten times softer than he had anticipated, and the shiver that ran down his body in response was more than satisfying. Pale hands slid over Lance’s waist, and between the mattress and his spine. He pushed, and Lance was arched against Keith’s body. Their hips were flushed, and Lance couldn’t help but moan when he felt Keith half hard against his hip. The friction wasn’t mind blowing since Lance didn’t have much to grind against, but they weren’t exactly focused on that.

     Warmth blossomed in Keith’s chest as he shared the force and the dominance in their kiss. Lance lightly licked at his lower lip, and Keith instantly let him in. It was wet and hot inside his mouth, and absolutely addicting. Almost as addicting as the way Lance’s hands coyly brushes against Keith’s sides. The way his legs rubbed back and forth against his waist. The way he held Keith closer and closer, tighter and warmer. Hotter against his skin, and so tempting at the nakedness of his chest. Keith finally broke off to kiss at Lance’s neck again. His tongue pressing against his pulse, and his hand trailing down to pull at the strings of his sweatpants.

“Fuck,” Lance sighed. Keith continued down to his chest and stopped to look at the smooth skin. He ran his fingers under one of his nipples and he shivered.

“No scars?” Keith whispered. Lance blushed. He was happy never to mention any aspect of that fact about him again, but he knew it was only naturally for Keith to be curious.

“Uh…keyhole surgery. There’s barely a scar under my nipples. I was barely a B cup before T and then after…I didn’t even need to bind, but it still looked kinda weird without a shirt,” he explained. Keith looked a little closer and saw the slightly discolored line under Lance’s nipple.

“So…you’re…you weren’t kidding, huh?” Keith asked awkwardly. Lance couldn’t help but laugh. A little out of nerves, but also out of adoration for the boy on top of him.

“No, I’m…I really am trans,” he nodded.

“Okay…um…is there…like is there anything I need to know before we dive into…” Keith gestured between the two of them. “…this?”

“Uh…I guess…just like…if you’re gonna dirty talk…don’t call it a cunt or anything like that,” Lance requested. Keith furrowed his brows.

“Who the hell would do that?” Keith questioned. “That’s like…obviously not the right way to refer to it.”

“Ha!” Lance smiled and looked away shyly. “You’d be surprised how many guys I kicked out because they said shit like that.”

“Jesus Christ.”

“And uh…its kinda…bigger than…y’know…” he cringed. “…a girls-“

“I’m not expecting anything that I’d find on a girl on you,” Keith told him. Lance blinked up at him.

“I…”

“You’re _you_ , Lance. The only thing I’m expecting to see is more of your skin…” he whispered as he rubbed his thumb under the fabric of Lance’s boxers. “…and your legs…” he pushed Lance’s sweatpants down enough to touch a part of his thigh. “…and hear more of your voice,” his voice melted in Lance’s ears. He moved his hips, and Keith pulled down more of his pants.

“Keith,” Lance panted.

     His pants were off the moment Keith’s name left his lips. He was so turned on by the young man above him, that he could only hopelessly paw at the front of his jeans. Kisses were being pressed against his neck and chest while he managed to unbutton Keith’s pants with trembling fingers. Then the fly was undone, and Lance managed to free his hips of those annoyingly tight dark jeans.

“Naked,” Lance rasped. Keith nipped at his throat.

“I’ve wanted to nail you against the nearest hard surface the moment I saw you,” Keith groaned. Lance gasped. “I watch you…sittin’ your ass on every desk, bending over tables…” Keith growled at the image his spank bank gladly provided him. “I wanted to fuck you everyday.”

“Shit, Keith!” Lance moaned. “Pants!” Keith roughly pulled off his jeans and returned to Lance’s lips the moment he got rid of them.

“I thought about holding you down, eating you out ‘til you cried,” Keith continued and tugged him closer so their bodies fit together perfectly.

“God, please,” Lance wheezed. “I think…” he was cut off but Keith’s lips, but he was quickly granted speech again when he trailed off to his chest. “I-I think I thought of you…every time I touched myself,” he sighed. Keith paused panting hard against Lance’s chest.

“You…”

“I-I…fuck, I could cum in five seconds just thinking about sitting on your dick,” Lance said.

“Fuck!” Keith swore and cupped Lance’s face to lay another hot wet kiss on him. Lance moaned enthusiastically against the other man, and rutted his hips against Keith’s now fully hard dick.

“I got off to nothing but you for fucking _months_ ,” Keith breathed between kisses.

“God, get off _in_  me _now_ ,” Lance begged. Keith finally rocked his hips back and continued his path down Lance’s chest. The skinny boy moaned loudly from the stimulation Keith finally gifted him with. His moan was quickly followed by a whimper when Keith continued to move down his abdomen and pull his hips away. “Keith-“

“Skin,” Keith hummed as he kissed Lance’s hip.

     He shivered and threaded his tan fingers through dark hair. Keith then pulled back his boxers, and Lance felt a pang if anxiety. He watched Keith intently to see his reaction, but he didn’t even look between his legs. Instead he kissed the top of his newly exposed thigh.

“Legs…” Keith sighed and bit his soft flesh.

     Lance whimpered, his heart over flowing as Keith kissed higher and higher. He was starting to regret when he skipped his weekly shaving last night, but that thought was instantly pushed out of his mind when he left Keith’s tongue press against his growth. He gasped loudly, and his heart was racing faster than his breath.

“Voice,” Keith mumbled between his folds. Lance bit his lip and groaned. His back arched, and Keith held his hips with those strong pale hands of his. He licked again, and then focused his tongue to rub against the mass of wet flesh between Lance’s legs.

“Oh! Oh, Keith,” Lance sighed. 

     His cheeks flushed bright red at the stimulation, and his chest couldn’t stay still. Keith continued the movement, and then closed his lips over him. Lance couldn’t help but take a sharp inhale at the sudden warmth and wetness around him. He trembled once again and dug his fingers harder into Keith’s hair.

“Fuck…oh god, that feels so…” he trailed off and let his eyes roll back. “Feels _so_ …”

     Suddenly, they both jumped at the sound of someone knocking at the door. They sat breathing hard and starring at the door to Lance’s bedroom. Keith quickly checked Lance’s phone to see missed calls and texts from both Hunk and Shiro. Keith then got up and tugged his pants on.

“Wait-“

“It might be Hunk or Shiro, but if it’s not…” he buttoned up his fly and sighed. “…it might be that asshole,” he muttered and left to get the door. Lance scrambled to pull up his boxers and grabbed his shirt to follow. Keith didn’t notice, and fixed himself in attempt to hide his dick in his pants before opening the door. Half expecting Lotor, he had a guarded look on his face. Thankfully, he was only met with Hunks concerned, and quickly turned confused, expression.

“Keith? Where’s Lance?” He asked.

“Hunk!” Lance called from behind Keith. Keith looked behind him and turned bright red when he saw that Lance grabbed the wrong shirt…

“Lance! Are you…” Hunk trailed off when he noticed the same thing as Keith. “Okay…?”

“Yeah! I’m fine, don’t worry about me,” Lance assured him and nudged Keith aside. Keith suddenly felt sheepish by his own lack of clothing, and self consciously crossed his arms across his chest.

“Okay…uh, I’ve been trying to call you ever since I got your text about Lotor. I’m sorry he’s being such an ass again,” Hunk said.

“Yeah, luckily Keith came in this time and helped me kick him out. Right, buddy?” Lance said elbowing Keith in his ribs.

“Uh…yeah,” it was so weird seeing Lance casually switching from hot breathy moans to average everyday chit chat. He must’ve been not so good at the switch, because Hunk clearly noticed.

“Did I…interrupt something?” Hunk asked.

“Uh…” Keith didn’t finish his response. Lance laughed.

“Nah, we just woke up from a nap, right?” Lance lied. Keith nodded. He was always a terrible liar. Hunk ignored Lance’s answer and looked between them.

“Did…” he looked to Lance and leaned closer. “Did you tell him?” He whispered. Lance’s smile dropped a little, and then he nodded.

“Yeah…it was…kind of an accident,” Lance said.

“How so?” Hunk asked.

“Lotor said-“ Keith bit his lip. He was angry just remembering it. “Lotor called Lance…”

“He misgendered me,” Lance finished. Keith shook his head in disgust.

“Wow. He’s a bigger douche than I gave him credit for,” Hunk said.

“Right?” Lance sighed. Keith nodded.

“So you guys, huh?” Hunk said changing the subject. “You guys a thing yet or just having some fun?” He asked. Both Lance and Keith turned bright red and looked away from each other. Lance laughed nervously.

“A thing? Haha…I dunno…”

“We haven’t exactly…” Keith trailed off hoping Lance would save him.

“Talked about it.”

“Ah, I see. Well, I’ll let you kids get back to it,” he winked. “Be safe,” He said and started to walk away.

     The two boys looked between each other and then closed the door. There was silence between them before Lance cleared his throat, and Keith looked at him with the same hungry eyes as before. He pushed Lance up against the wall and kissed him softly. It was a heartfelt kiss, and Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck.

“I wanna be a thing with you,” Keith confessed. Lance nodded.

“Yeah, me too.”

“You’re so insufferable sometimes, I don’t understand why I like you,” he blurted.

“Oh, Okay. Ow,” Lance responded. Keith chuckled and nuzzled his neck.

“You say really stupid things all the time and yet…you’re perfect,” Keith went on.

“Okay this has turned into backhanded compliments, and I must say I don’t appreciate it,” Lance replied. Keith nipped at his jaw.

“You don’t?”

“Of course I don’t!” Lance snapped and crossed his arms. Keith pulled back and slipped his hands under his shirt that Lance was wearing. He touched up and down his back and watched Lance turn red.

“That’s a shame. Seems like you can dig it, but not take it,” Keith smirked.

“As much as I’d like to do our usual ‘fuck you’ banter, I’d rather you actually fuck me. Earlier was kinda the best thing ever and I’d like to continue that,” Lance replied. Keith nodded.

“Right. Okay, um…was it really that good?” He asked.

“ _Yes!_ Now let’s _go_ ,” Lance groaned and dragged Keith back to the bed. Keith quickly discarded his jeans as Lance jumped back onto the bed. He closed the door behind him, and froze for a moment as he turned to see Lance completely naked sitting on the edge of the bed.

“ _C’mon_ ,” he urged and rubbed his thighs together.

     Keith stumbled over to Lance and instantly fell to his knees in front of the bed. He kissed Lance’s knee, and opened his tan legs. As his legs opened, he moved back, and Keith eagerly followed. Then Lance was asking him to lay on his back, and Keith instantly connected the dots. He laid back and watched Lance position himself. Knees settled next to Keith’s head, and he grabbed Lance’s hips once they were in his reach. The skinny young man gasped as Keith tugged him down to meet his mouth, and moaned once Keith immediately resumed his tongue against his growth.

“Keith…” his voice shook as he lightly dragged his hips against Keith’s face.

     His tongue circled around the mass of sensitive skin, and dipped inside of Lance. He felt his heart skip, and tensed up at the intrusion. Keith went back to licking and sucking on his growth, treating it like a blow job and moving his jaw to simulate a stroking sensation. Lance moaned in surprise at the feeling. Never had he felt something like that, and he clenched his jaw around another sound when Keith repeated the action again and again. Then his hand slipped down and brushed against him. Lance once again got stiff when he felt Keith’s finger inside him.

“C-careful…I…I don’t normally like…” Lance trailed off as he enjoyed the gently glide of Keith’s finger in and out of him. “…like fingers.”

“Then everyone’s been doing it wrong,” Keith hummed and continued sucking on Lance. The tan boy moaned again, breathy and desperate from the mixed pleasure. Then Keith added another finger and Lance was squirming.

“Fuck. _Fuck_ …oh… _Keith_ ,” Lance grunted.

“Do you like that?” Keith whispered against his hip and kissed the bone. Lance whined when the sensation ended, and nodded.

“Please…don’t stop…Keith…don’t stop,” He panted. Keith smirked and trailed kissed back to his growth.

“Since you asked so nicely,” he murmured and kissed the tip of it.

“Mmm…ah…” Lance rolled his hips  
Against Keith’s fingers. It was a pleasant feeling, but it wasn’t driving him crazy like Keith’s mouth was. “More…”

“More?” Keith asked looking up at Lance coyly.

“ _More_ , Goddammit,” he sighed. His body immediately snapped when Keith curled his fingers forward. His moans bounced off the walls, and Keith gladly added a third finger to the mix. Lance then curled his body over Keith’s head, and gasped for breath.

“Fuck me! _Fuck me!_ Fuck me right fucking now. Keith. _Keith!_ “ Lance babbled.

“You’re not faking it, right?” Keith asked with a teasing smile. Lance shook his head.

“No…god, why the fuck would I fake it when it _feels so fucking good_ ,” he managed in a hoarse voice. Keith grinned and took his fingers out to grab Lance’s hips. He flipped them around, turning Lance down on his back and crawling over his body.

“Condoms? Lube?” Keith asked.

     Lance nodded and got up to crawl over to his nightstand. He grabbed his bottle of lube and tore off a condom from his row. While he was preoccupied looking, Keith ran his hands down his thighs and then pressed his tongue against the backs of Lance’s thighs. He gasped and tried to move back. Keith moved with him a little, but only until he grabbed his hips and dipped his tongue back between his folds. Lance moaned in frustration, and surrendered to laying face down ass up in Keith’s mouth. He spread his thighs, and Keith continued to lap and suck at the nearly abused flesh.

“Fuck…Keith… _please!_  Please please please please please _please_ ,” he sobbed.

“Fuck, you sound so fucking hot,” Keith breathed and nipped his ass cheek.

“Please, just fuck me. Fuck me, _Keith!_ “ Lance begged. Keith grabbed the lube and spread it on his fingers. He rubbed where he was previously licking as well as thrusting his fingers inside Lance again. Lance let out a very loud, very pleased, hum when Keith fingered him again.

“Like that?” Keith asked.

“ _No_ ,” Lance gasped and tossed him the condom. “Stuff me with your fucking _cock_ , you _coward_ ,“ he growled. Keith couldn’t help but chuckle, and pulled away to open the condom. 

     With Keith’s hands focused on himself, Lance turned around and sat up to watch Keith. The condom was wrapped around his dick, and, before Keith could, Lance grabbed the lube again and rubbed him down. Keith groaned when he finally felt stimulation. He had been teasing Lance for so long he had completely forgotten his own situation. It had only gotten worse with each moan and sound that Lance made, and when he touched Keith it felt so good he had to grab the sheets under him.

“How’d you do that?” Lance asked. “With your mouth. It felt so good.”

“Ah…basically gave you a blow job…” Keith answered. Lance smiled.

“So…not like…” Keith shook his head.

“Its a totally different technique,” he clarified.

“I like that technique,” Lance whispered and leaned in to kiss Keith. Their lips met, and through the kiss Lance was absent minded-ly stroking Keith. The pleasure pulsing from his cock was almost uncomfortable, and he pulled Lance’s hand away.

“Lance-“

“I wanna sit on your dick,” Lance interrupted.

“Holy shit,” Keith groaned and leaned back.

     Lance crawled into his lap and settled his legs on either side of Keith’s hips. The pale young man let his head meet the mattress, and took in the sight of Lance above him. He grabbed those slender tan hips, and guided Lance on his cock. He was smiling at first, but as Keith pushed in his jaw dropped. It took two inches for Lance to start panting and moaning from the stretch. By the time he was fully inside, Keith’s eyes rolled back from the absolute hot warm _wet_  heat that encased him.

“Keith…” Lance moaned, his voice cracking and his body shaking almost violently. He reached down to grab Keith’s hands, and then they were just holding hands as they both became accustomed to their situation.

“So…hot…tight,” Keith muttered shifting his hips. Lance hummed with pleasure and closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling.

“Mm…Keith,” he sighed and lifted his hips an inch. When he let his body fall back down, they both gasped.

“Lance…” he blinked up at the gorgeous man on top of him.

“Feels so good,” Lance whispered.

     Once they got started moving they couldn’t stop. In a matter of seconds they were pounding into each other. The room was filled with their tangled moans and the slapping of their skin. Keith rolled his hips up sharply and with purpose. He hit Lance in just the right spot, and kept hitting it over and over again before licking his fingers and rubbing his growth.

     Maybe Keith was biased, but he swore Lance was the sexiest, most gorgeous man he’s ever touched in his life. His head jerked back when Keith started rubbing him. Silent screams refused to come out of his throat, and all Lance could do was sit there and take it as Keith showered him with the most pleasure he’s ever felt.

     When his orgasm past, Lance felt warmer inside. Right after, Keith shuddered and had his own climax grinding into Lance’s warm pliant body. He panted with his partner, and let his head fall back again.

“That was so fucking good,” he sighed. Lance smiled and nodded.

“I think…this was the second time I didn’t need to fake it…and it was by far the best,” he rambled. Keith smiled and rubbed his hip affectionately. Then, he pulled Lance down and held him against his chest.

“Oof!” Lance pushed his hips up and let Keith fall out of him. That threw off their balance, and then he was on his side with Keith wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him even closer.

“I’m ready for another nap,” Keith murmured and nuzzled against Lance.

“Ew, no. We’re both so sweaty,” Lance replied and sat up. Keith groaned, his arms lazily hanging off Lance. That didn’t stop him from getting off the bed. “C’mon, let’s shower.” Keith’s head popped up and he looked at Lance with wide eyes.

“Together?” He asked. Lance smiled and walked out of his bedroom.

“Unless you want to shower alone,” he sang as he walked over to his shower. Keith immediately scrambled off the bed.

“I-I’d like to shower with you,” he stuttered as he caught up with Lance. The other man giggled and turned on the water. He smirked at Keith.

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu:
> 
> Snapchat: ksenialynns  
> Insta: lynnart1998  
> Tumblr: fryingpanss.tumblr.com


End file.
